SherlolliShots - No More Dates
by Liathwen
Summary: Sherlock is tired of Molly's endless dating and finally does something about it. Omegaverse.


**This is a combination of two prompts on Tumblr and is for Lisa's belated birthday! Love ya girl!**

* * *

><p>"Molly… Molly, Molly, Molly! MOLLY!"<p>

The little pathologist glared at the man on the other side of the morgue doors through the tiny window, her hands firmly on her hips. He was as close to begging as she'd ever seen.

Good, he needed to beg.

Molly wasn't easily angered; most omegas were rather docile, though there were exceptions. God knew she'd put up with just about everything that Man-Child could throw at her, but enough was enough. She was already having a bad day when he'd come waltzing in, walking like he owned the place as per usual, and demanded a body part for his entertainment.

It was bad enough that his overpowering Alpha presence usually cowed anyone within fifty feet of him, not only Omegas but Betas and other Alphas as well, but it was always twice as bad for Molly. As the most compatible Alpha Molly had ever been near, she was always in danger of spiking into heat around him, even though she religiously took her suppressants. She was occasionally thankful he seemed to have no interest in her beyond what he could use her for.

No, Molly, she chided herself. That's not fair. Since he, fell, he's been much better than he used to be. He's stopped trying to be a machine and embraced his humanity. Too bad he hasn't embraced his Alpha urges as well, her brain slyly put in, and she shook her head, frowning at the man outside the glass.

When Molly'd refused to acquiesce to his requests, he tried flattery, which she ignored. Goodness knows she had plenty of practice at that, or she'd have spiked into heat several times already. After realizing his flattery wouldn't work, he'd turned to deducing her foul mood and had made the spectacular deduction that her last date had not called again and that she'd been eating lots of ice cream to cope, causing her to gain three whole pounds.

"Good riddance," he said, scowling. "You haven't been able to find a strong enough Alpha for you and this one was no different. You should just stop altogether."

At that Molly had calmly smiled then reached up, taking Sherlock by the ear and twisting, using the sensitive area to lead him out of the morgue, whimpering all the while, and into the hall. Before he could recover, she sprinted back inside and locked the doors behind her, leaving a very irritated Consulting Detective to stare in through the window set high in the doors.

He'd raged, saying that she was being unreasonable and moody, blaming her time of the month for her behavior, (honestly, she didn't even want to know how he knew that she was getting close) and being a general nuisance. After a while, he got quiet though and she assumed he'd left in a huff.

* * *

><p>It was just over a week before she saw him again. She heard through Mary that he and John had been called away to Scotland for a case, and she secretly breathed a sigh of relief, knowing how he could be very overpowering when irked. She hoped he'd deleted the entire incident already.<p>

* * *

><p>"Molly Hooper, you are a mystery."<p>

Molly jumped and let out a small yelp as his deep baritone sounded from the shadows of the lab.

She had been down in the morgue gathering paperwork to bring to her office next to the lab, and hadn't noticed the change in the room's smell when she reentered. Ever since Sherlock began using her bed as a bolt hole, Molly had become more accustomed to his scent and so sometimes hardly noticed the change when he appeared. She couldn't deny that she felt different though. Safe. Secure. Happy when enveloped with his crisp Alpha scent.

She became aware that they were probably the only people on the entire floor at the late hour and a frisson of excitement crept up her spine. Molly took several deep breaths tamping down the warmth that threatened to engulf her. She cleared her throat, putting on her best annoyed expression, and frowned at Sherlock.

"What are you doing here?" she grumbled. "I told you, no body parts until you are nicer to me."

He stood and crossed the room to loom over her, his movements quick and fluid. Molly let out a gasp and backed up a step, her bum hitting the cool side of a table. He smiled, a dark, predatorial expression, and leaned closer to her, invading her personal space with purpose. The petite omega's eyes widened at his proximity to her.

"The only body parts I'm interested in are yours, Doctor Hooper."

He reached up and brushed his fingertips lightly across her collarbone, his lips quirking up at the shuddering gasp she gave as the cool digits contacted the flushed skin where her future bond mate would mark her. He ducked his head down and pressed light kisses to her neck before nipping at the skin, then working a dark mark into her throat, one that would undoubtedly be there for days to come.

"Don't go on any more dates," he whispered in her ear, his breathing ragged as he pressed his body against her much smaller one. "Don't make me any more jealous than I already am."

It took Molly a few seconds to remember what he was referring to. "You're, ugh, jealous of my dates?" Molly panted out as his lips returned to working their magic on her neck.

"Mmm," he murmured his agreement into her skin, his hands working up the material of her loose shirt until he could slide it over her head. He cupped her breasts in his large hands, pulling the cups of her bra down to get to the sensitive nipples. He rolled them between his clever fingers, before ducking down to take one into his mouth. Molly's hands twisted into his curls, holding him to her, as her back arched and she moaned, biting her lip in the off chance that someone was still present nearby.

She could feel her body temperature rising and idly wondered if Sherlock realized that she was spiking into a spontaneous heat. The logical part of her brain screamed for her to get away, to call a cab and get home before she made it fully into her heat, but Sherlock's lips on her breasts silenced all rational thought.

She bit back another moan and heard a low growl from the Alpha.

He looked up at her from her chest and tsked disapprovingly. "Oh no, no, no, darling, we can't have that," he said, his impossibly low voice sending waves through her chest from where his jaw stayed connected to her skin. "Moan for me," he ordered quietly. "I want to hear you."

Molly shuddered, a whimper escaping her. Of course Sherlock Holmes would be able to read her like a bloody book and immediately home in on her tendency to be even more submissive than the usual omega in her sexual encounters. Not that Molly had ever had a proper dom, much less a man who was a strong enough Alpha (curse Sherlock for knowing that as well) but she did have her fantasies. Every one laid bare for Sherlock's clever mind.

"You'd love it," Sherlock whispered, "wouldn't you? You'd love for me to take you right here, where anyone could walk in on me fucking you against this table." He straightened and leaned closer, and she realized he was cataloguing her reactions to him. The damn man knew exactly what he was doing to her.

Molly bit her lips again, before a thought hit her, making her sweaty skin feel cold and clammy. She placed a shaking hand on Sherlock's chest, and he immediately took a step back, ceasing all physical contact with the pathologist. His pupils were blown wide though as he looked at her, and he was panting slightly with the effort of not touching her. Molly could see the outline of his hard cock through his trousers and her mouth watered while a wave of wetness soaked her knickers.

Focus, Molly. Focus.

"What is it?" he asked, and she wondered at his obvious willingness to let her tell him, instead of deducing it himself. "Tell me, Molly," he said, as if reading her mind. "I want you to tell me what you are thinking, what you are feeling when we are like this." He gestured between them and then stood, waiting for her reply.

"Sherlock, this," she paused, searching for the right words. "This isn't just to get access to the labs again, is it? Please tell me it's not."

Sherlock stared at Molly for a long moment before sighing. "No Molly, it isn't." He ran a hand through his hair and looked away. "I have, ah, had feelings for you for quite some time. Feelings that go deeper than mere acquaintances, or even friends. I feel, very strongly for you."

Molly nodded, knowing that Sherlock could not put it any clearer. Still, she understood. She saw him when no one else did and knew that his declaration was one of serious importance. Molly wasn't sure she would come out of this heat without a bond mate. The thought of Sherlock marking her, biting down on the sensitive skin of her neck with his knot firmly seated inside her pussy made her sway and place a steadying hand on the table behind her.

"I feel strongly for you as well, Sherlock," she whispered and let out a squeak when he swept her into his embrace once more, pressing her back against the table, his hardness obvious against her belly.

"I've wanted you for years," he confessed, hiding his face in the crook of her neck. "But there was always something stopping me from doing something about it. I was gone, and then you were engaged, and then **I** was in, well something, and then the drugs." He stopped and sighed heavily.

Molly listened silently, stroking her fingers through his curls, holding him close to her. "It's all right," she soothed him. "There's nothing to stop us now."

With a sigh of relief, Sherlock went into a sudden flurry of motion. He straightened up, and pressed a bruising kiss to her lips before turning Molly to bend her over the table. He grasped her hips tightly, grinding his cock against the cleft of her arse.

"No, nothing is stopping us now," he agreed, and growled lowly. "And I'm going to take you now. You want me to, I know you do. Tell me you want me to fuck you right here. I want to hear you say it," Sherlock demanded, panting as he moved against her. "Tell me to knot you, my sweet little omega. Tell me to mark you as I fuck you."

Molly whimpered and pushed her arse against him. "God yes Sherlock, please."

"Please what?" he teased, reaching around to rub her pussy through her trousers.

"Oh please, please fuck me, knot me," she gasped out.

He pulled his hand away and turned her back to face him, ignoring her protest at the loss of contact on her sensitive cunt. He tilted her chin up and gazed down at her, waiting for eye contact.

"Tell me to mark you, Molly. Tell me that you want me to take you for my own. To bond with you."

He waited as Molly gaped at him, before covering her open mouth with his own, snogging the literal breath out of her. When they broke apart, he kissed down her neck once more, murmuring against her skin.

"Please Molly, say you'll bond with me."

"Oh, yes, yes Sherlock please," Molly managed, her breath coming in short, staccato bursts.

Sherlock growled again and tore at her shirt. Luckily, she'd discarded her jumper earlier in the evening when she'd been a little too warm for comfort. He made an annoyed sound in the back of his throat when confronted with the buttons and opted to simply rip it off of her, careful not to hurt her, of course. Buttons flew everywhere and he chuckled slightly, before doing the same to his own impossibly tight shirt.

"I'll get you a new one," he promised, before tackling his trousers, pushing them down just to mid-thigh, as Molly worked out completely of her own. He pulled his pants down at the same time, letting his heavy Alpha cock free of its confines.

Molly unconsciously licked her lips and Sherlock's gaze followed the gesture. He stroked himself lightly, preening under Molly's obvious appreciation. Stepping closer to her, Sherlock rubbed the blunt head of his cock against the soaked material of her knickers, gasping as Molly ground herself against him impatiently, reaching out to hold onto his shoulders for leverage.

The Alpha grinned and picked her up easily, setting her onto the table. He ducked down to suck at her nipples through the silky material of her bra, thoroughly wetting the fabric. With a sly grin, he pulled back and Molly gasped as the wet spots cooled drastically in the rather chilly air of the room, making her nipples almost painfully erect. He reached up and lightly pinched each of them, increasing the pressure to make her arch off the table and gasp his name. With a chuckle, he spread his large hand out on her chest, pushing her back to lay across the table.

"Grasp the other side with both hands," he said, his low voice sending tingles up Molly's spine. "Don't let go." Sherlock pulled at her knickers, working them down her legs. He pressed them to his face and inhaled deeply, his cock twitching in anticipation. "God, you are heaven," he said, gasping slightly. "I can't wait to taste you." He stuffed her knickers into the pocket of his trousers and touched the back of her thighs lightly. "Feet up," he ordered, "brace them on the edge of the table and let your knees fall to the side."

Molly did as he asked, and shivered slightly at the open vulnerability of the position, Sherlock's gaze on her exposed pussy. His eyes darted up to hers and he licked his lips.

"Don't let go," he reminded her, and dropped to his knees, burying his tongue in her wet cunt with a suddenness that made her cry out in equal parts surprise and bliss. He lapped at her slit, sucking gently on her, before focusing his attentions on her clit. He nipped lightly at her, making Molly cry out again, and lift her hips to him. Sherlock wrapped one arm around her where her thigh met her hips and held her up. He brought his other hand up to run two fingers along her slit before plunging both into her cunt, crooking them inside of her. He worked her ruthlessly, holding her to his mouth as she writhed on the table, whimpering.

"Cum for me, my darling little omega," he whispered against her pussy, before sucking harder on her clit as he finger fucked her. Seconds later, Molly fell apart with a scream, pressing her hips into his face as he held on, drawing out her orgasm with his clever tongue and fingers.

Molly fell bonelessly back against the table, as Sherlock stood, wiping his mouth as he grinned at her.

"Come here," he said, pulling her up to kiss her deeply, making her taste herself in his mouth. She reached down and grasped his cock, rubbing it along her pussy, slicking the head with her juices. He growled at her and pulled her off of the table, quickly bending her over it on her stomach.

"Hold on," he ordered, and she grasped the edge, smiling into the cool metal of the table. "If at any time, you need me to stop, say skull," he said, and she nodded, knowing that he was giving her control over the situation, which meant he was going to be rough with her. Molly grinned. She loved rough.

She felt his cock pressing against her and gasped, panting heavily as he pushed into her slowly. It had been too long since she'd had an alpha's cock breach her body and Sherlock was bigger than any man she's had. He was careful, going slowly so as not to hurt her, and Molly was absurdly grateful, knowing that even though the heat was softening the tissues of her cunt to prepare for the knot that would come, he could have gone too fast and hurt her.

Once he was fully inside her, both Sherlock and Molly were still for a moment, breathing heavily as they adjusted. Molly was the first to move, pressing back against Sherlock and wiggling her bum against him. He chuckled slightly and ran a finger over her arsehole, grinning wickedly as Molly gasped.

"You like that?" he questioned, and Molly giggled, pushing against his finger. "I'll take that as a yes," he pressed gently against the tight hole before reluctantly pulling his hand away. "We'll deal with this another time," he promised, and Molly sucked in a deep breath, another coating of wetness spilling from her soaked pussy. Sherlock groaned and grasped her hips, withdrawing a bit before pushing back into her with enough force to shake the table. He growled and began a punishing pace, his thrusts hard and quick, rocking the table, with Molly on it, back and forth. She held on for dear life and realized she was babbling almost incoherently as she raced towards her orgasm.

"Oh God, Sherlock yes please, more! Fuck me! God you feel so good!" Molly gasped out as his cock breached her pussy again and again. He reached under her, pulling her legs up and changing the angle of his thrusts.

Molly screamed aloud as her orgasm neared and felt Sherlock drop her legs and wrap his arms around her pulling her away from the table. He turned her quickly and picked her up, urging her to wrap her legs around him as he back her against the nearest wall, slipping his cock into her wet cunt once more as he braced her against it. He immediately resumed his ruthless pace, thrusting up into her with urgency. Molly could feel his knot swelling and it only served to speed her towards completion.

"Christ Molly," Sherlock gasped out. "My knot, are you ready?"

She pressed against him and moaned loudly, which he took as his answer. A few thrusts later, pushed his heavy knot into her, just as she convulsed with her own orgasm, the walls of her pussy pulsing around his cock as he came deep inside of her. He growled loudly, darting forward to latch his teeth into the side of her neck. He worked the skin between his teeth to form the mark that would be a symbol to the world of their bond. He finally pulled back and examined the wound, before smiling, satisfied with his work.

He held her there against the wall, their foreheads touching as they caught their breath. Sherlock finally slid down slowly to the floor and took her with him, his knot keeping them bound together. They lay facing each other, legs intertwined, each sporting a silly grin as the reality of the situation finally hit them. The floor was cold, so Sherlock reached up to where his coat had been hanging on the wall next to the door, and jiggled it a bit, making it fall onto them. He maneuvered so that they were both mostly covered with it, before fishing his phone out and sending off a text. He dropped it after, and took her face in his hands, placing a light kiss on her nose.

"My sweet Molly," he whispered adoringly. "You are perfect. Absolutely perfect," he praised, making her smile. "I love you," he whispered against her lips before kissing her again. "My bond mate. Oh!" he reached into the pocket of his coat once again and brought forth a small velvet box. "My wife too, if you'll say yes," he said, timidly.

Molly gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck awkwardly, bumping her elbow in the process. "Of course!" she cried out, kissing him. He returned it enthusiastically, moaning as another orgasm had her pussy squeezing his cock, milking more of his cum into her.

They lay there for almost a half hour before they could separate, and he wrapped her in his coat after they cleaned up, since most of her clothes were ruined, her bra the only thing that survived unscathed.

"Mycroft should have a car outside waiting; it's been a sufficient length of time since I texted him and we need to get you out of here before your heat returns," Sherlock said, holding his hand out for Molly to grasp. He smiled fondly at her as he intertwined their fingers and raised her hand to his lips to press a gentle kiss on her knuckles. "Let's go home to Baker Street."

Molly smiled and nodded, letting her newly minted fiancé and bond mate lead her out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews make me smile!<strong>


End file.
